


The (Art of) Seduction

by Cala



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cala/pseuds/Cala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's plan to seduce Walt. It's totally awesome, motherfucker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (Art of) Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. A response to a prompt. Excessive use of brackets.

The biggest problem, Ray learns, is convincing Walt that Ray really is ready to give up pussy for him. Even the Thai whores, which says a lot, because Ray fucking loves Thai whores.

No matter what Ray says, Walt just looks at him with that smile of his, shakes his head and goes back to whatever it is he was doing before Ray interrupted him. Ray is okay with that mostly because he fucking loves Walt's smile (possibly more than he loves Thai whores). He knows he should be annoyed, though, especially since he's not spouting random shit, his arguments are so good it's a wonder Walt hasn't dropped his pants yet (something Ray hopes to achieve along the way).

He declares giving up pussy for Walt. He even offers to try and become a tree-loving bisexual dicksuck (as a bisexual, he wouldn't have to give up pussy, Walt's dick probably tastes awesome and he can love trees, they are good for pushing Walt against them). Nothing works though, and he draws a line at becoming a liberal retard on top of that tree-loving bullshit.

When he switches strategies, Walt doesn't even seem to notice. But that's the point, because Ray switches from obvious to stealthy.

And so, he doesn't comment on the unhealthy amount of time Walt spends with lube and his gun (and he really, _really_ wants to), and he (affectionately) humps Walt whenever he can (it might not be stealthy but it's fucking fun, so fuck off). He even tries to score more car parts so that the Humvee Walt drives in is safer.

Stealth is useless, apparently. Walt remains unconvinced (though the parts are rewarded with some more awesome Walt-smiles).

Ray remains frustrated. To the point where he's having wet dreams like some fucking 13 year old virgin from Kansas. He hates this fucking camp and he wants the war to start already so he can kill some fucking hajis and not think of Walt (and Walt's smile, and Walt's dick that probably tastes awesome - like the rest of Walt no doubt).

But the breakthrough does come (and hopefully so will Ray, soon) in the form of Fruity Rudy and his coffee maker. The fucking thing explodes when Ray is attempting to make some sweet November Juliet to score points with Walt (he's as sure of him winning Walt over as he is of the fact that they will find and fucking kill Sadam in his bed).

It's technically against the regs to operate the coffee maker inside the tent (and where else is Ray supposed to make coffee so that Walt can see how motherfucking awesome Ray is?), and Ray's face feels like it's going to peel off any moment now, but all that is fucking worth it (Ray is so fucking stocking up on that fucking shampoo they can't shut up about on TV, just to commemorate that moment).

After Doc Bryan finishes looking at his face (and Ray really doesn't deserve all those insults) Ray finds himself staring at Walt. The obvious worry he sees on Walt's face makes him want to do a victory dance (he doesn't, because victory dances are right there next to country songs on the Iceman's list of reasons to kill people).

“You okay?” Walt asks and Ray can’t help but smile (which Walt should appreciate, because smiling fucking hurts).

“It takes more than just some coffee to hurt Ray Person. But a good orgasm would probably help me get better,” Ray replies hopefully. You never fucking know, until you ask (or pay, but Walt so much better than a hooker).

Walt rolls his eyes, and it would probably convince Ray he made a mistake asking if Walt didn’t choose to lick his lower lip the moment later. Fuck, Ray loves Walt’s tongue.

“If it still hurts after the war’s over, I’ll see what can be done,” Walt says quietly before leaving and for a while there Ray’s sure it’s the drugs the Doc gave him.

But no, he catches Walt looking at him and blushing a little (fuck me now, Walt’s blush might be even more awesome than Walt’s smile).

Ray is so ready for this fucking war to be over. Thank God they’re on point, he’ll end this fucking invasion in under a month and get his fucking reward. Fuck yeah.


End file.
